Boruto: A Legend Reborn
by Raijin725
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki's life gets turned upside down when he meets an amnesiac boy with strange powers. What's worse: demons from hell are trying to destroy the world! Can Boruto and the rest of the Shinobi World stop this new threat? Or will they have to face extinction? Discontinued but up for grabs.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone, Brandon here, back with a brand new story of mine and this time, there's gonna be more of everything! More drama, more action, more Naruto. Hold on to your hats because you guys are in for a treat_!

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_ _Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise._**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _B_ _efore the Age of Shinobi, before the consumption of the chakra fruit, and before the first man, there was nothing. The world was dark and cold, unable to produce life. There was truly nothing. Except for a lone deity._

 _This deity was alone in the universe and wanted someone he could share it with. He would no longer be alone._

 _So he created what he believed to be a being just like him. But unbeknownst to him, the darkness inside his heart gave way, slowly corrupting his creation. But alas, this deity's thirst for companionship blinded him from the truth._

 _The two deities kept each other company, but the dark one grew bored. Wanting to please his friend, the good deity created new things. He made a tough, rocky substance in his hands and expanded it to a tremendous size. This was the Earth. But his friend was not pleased._

 _So the deity made a new matierial, one that was clear and bright, and lit up the darkness. This was the sun. But his friend was not pleased._

 _Again, the deity attempted to make his friend smile, so he created more wonderful things. He made the sky and wrapped it around the Earth to protect it._

 _He made water, so that it would flourish and produce what would become lush forests and jungles._

 _He created fire to warm themselves for when they would get cold at night._

 _He created animals to fill the space on his world._

 _The deity tried to please his friend many times, but nothing worked. Until he created the first man._

 _When the first mortal had been put on the Earth, the dark deity was interested. Seeing his friend no longer unhappy, he created more mortals to please him. And for a time, there was peace._

 _But the dark deity grew bored once again. He could no longer just watch these mortals. So he began to play games with them._

 _He took the fire that was made for comfort and burned mortals to death._

 _He took the water, used to create life, and flooded mortal civilizations._

 _He split the earth and laughed watching humans fall in and suffer._

 _He used the sky to send strong winds and strike lighting to destroy mortal homes._

 _The dark deity was no longer bored._

 _The good deity was horrified at what his friend had done. He tried to stop him but the dark deity fought. They clashed, and both being equal in strength, found one could not kill the other. So they absorbed each other. But the power inside was too great and they split into pieces._

 _As this composition separated, the purer, clear element rose out, forming Tengoku. The denser, impure substance sank into the cracks of Earth making the dark hell-scape called Jingoku._

 _The pieces of these dieties washed over the world, becoming a part of humanity, these pieces bonded with humans giving birth to the light inside such as honesty, love, trust, as well as the darkness. Hatred, pain, regret._

 _The rest of the pieces of the good deity flew to Tengoku, creating a new deity, Kami. But the darkness was called to darkest pits of the world creating Enma and his followers, the_ _Mazoku._

 _Enma promised Kami that he would return one day and destroy everything._ _So,_ _in an effort to protect the Mortal world, Kami took the dishonored creations of the good deity, fire, water, wind, lighting, and earth, and placed their power under the care of five mortals_ , _making them powerful, god-like beings._

W _hile Enma slowly regained his power, these beings would protect the world from escaped Mazoku, and when their ends came, their powers would be passed on to those with noble and courageous hearts._

 _And this was the creation of the Five Elements._

 _Eventually, the stories of these protectors, would be forgotten and claimed to be myths and folktales. But I assure you. Enma will rise again. And when he does, who will rise to stop him, I wonder?_


	2. Chapter 1: Enter, Boruto Uzumaki!

Hey everyone! It's Brandon and I'm back with another chapter. I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading the story. Stay fresh!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based story. I don't own Naruto, but it'd be cool if this story was used for reals.

Chapter 1: Enter, Boruto Uzumaki!

Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. One of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, and home, to one of the strongest, most unpredictable, ninja to ever live...

"Ha! Can't catch me!"

...and his son.

"Boruto, give that back!"

It was a day like any other. The people of Konohagakure were spending their day like normal. The civilians hung around the village shops (including the ever so popular Ichiraku Ramen), the children played and ran together, and the Shinobi trained. Well except for one group of Shinobi...

"Boruto! I'm not playing! Give me the scroll!"

These four ninja weren't exactly the most... serious. The self proclaimed "coolest" member of the team was Boruto Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hokage and a notorious prankster.

"Sorry Big Bro Konohamaru, but you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Third Hokage and the group's teacher.

"Boruto! Ugh. Sarada? A little, um, help here?"

Sarada Uchiha, daughter of the last Uchiha, and strict rule enforcer.

"Really Sensei? You can't even get one scroll from Boruto? How'd you become a Jönin?"

"You're cruel! Mitsuki! Don't you wanna help your poor sensei?"

Mitsuki, mysterious boy from Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village.

"I'm sorry sensei, but before you and Boruto began to spar, you instructed us not to intervene."

"Does that really apply now?" he asked.

Yes, these four ninja were probably the most dysfunctional, craziest team in the village. They were loud.

" **BORUTO!"**

Disrespectful.

"You're too slow, Big Bro!"

Unprofessional.

"Both of you are such idiots!"

But no matter their faults, they were a good, strong team. They shared bonds, and they would fight for each other. That is what made Team 7.

" **When I catch you I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!** " Konohamaru yelled.

You know, when, uh they weren't trying to kill each other.

Boruto kept his distance from Konohamaru easily, especially since he had slipped weights in his teacher's Jönin vest.

'I know! I'll lose him in the forest.' Boruto thought.

Boruto put more strength in his step as he ran between the trees, widening the gap between the two. Soon, Konohamaru began slowing down, and was quickly out of breath.

With his remaining energy, he put his hands to his mouth let his voice fill the silence of the forest.

"BORUTO!"

Unfortunately, said shinobi had already been long gone, into the deep woods...

"Alright. I think I'm safe." proclaimed Boruto. "Now to see what kind of powerful jutsu Big Bro was hiding."

Boruto sat on the grass and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the scroll. He was about to open it up, but then he stopped. Something felt...weird.

He stood up, on guard. He could feel something watching him, but he couldn't get a sense of their chakra.

Boruto scanned the trees, hoping he could figure out what that feeling was coming from. That's when he nosies.

It sounded like a growl. But it was deep and felt, menacing. He quickly got his guard up.

'Wait what am I doing? It's probably just an animal.' he told himself.

"Boo."

"Aah!" he cried, tripping over his own feet and falling on his face. "Ooww."

He slowly picked himself up from off the ground and began to dust himself, all while shooting dirty looks at the laughing jokester.

"Sarada." He said, "What do you want?"

"*Chuckle* Well, Sensei told me to go find you, since he's out of breath." she replied.

"So you left him and Mitsuki alone together? Brutal." he said.

Sarada stopped smiling. She stood in front of Boruto and held out her hand. Boruto looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"The scroll. Give it to me."

Boruto rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and handed Sarada the scroll. "You're no fun."

Sarada put the scroll in her bag. "It's not about fun, Boruto. We are shinobinow. And shinobi have to be strong. And we can't do that if you keep disrespecting our teacher."

"Relax." he said. "Me and sensei understand each other. I pull a prank, he gets mad, he forgives me. It's no big- gah!"

Sarada held Boruto by his collar, lifting him a few inches above the ground.

"I am going to be Hokage one day, and that can't happen if you're holding me back." she said.

She dropped Boruto, who landed on his rear, and began to walk back to the training grounds. Boruto picked himself up. "Geez." he said.

He started to go after her but stopped. He felt as if something was watching him. He stood for a few more seconds, before following Sarada to the grounds.

By the time Boruto and Sarada got back, the Sun had just started to set on the clearing. Konohamaru noticed them coming from the stump he was sitting on.

"Welcome back you two." he said walking over, Mitsuki in tow.

Sarada pulled out the scroll and handed it to Konohamaru, who accepted it gladly.

"Thank you Sarada. I can always count on you." he said. He turned to Boruto. "As for you, Boruto, you get the pleausre of extra drills at tomorrows training."

"Aw man. Is it really that serious?" he said.

"You stole a personal item from me. This is what happens."

"Give me a break, Big Bro Konohamaru, I was having fun!"

Konohamaru put his head in his hand. "*Sigh* There's nothing wrong with a little fun, but during training there must be discipline."

"Fine! But can you at least tell me what inside the scroll?"

Sarada began to show interest in the conversation in front of her. "Yeah, I'm curious too, sensei."

Even Mitsuki was curious. "It is a puzzle." he said. "What is so important in there?"

Konohamaru looked hestitant. "Well, It might be too much for you."

"Alright!" Boruto cried. "Now I gotta know!"

Konohamaru sighed. "Okay fine. But be warned, the content of this scroll is too powerful for the weak."

"Yeah?" "Yeah?"

"All men are powerless against this force."

"Yeah?!" "Yeah?!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" "Yeah!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" he yelled. "Behold, the power of the gods!"

Konohamaru rolled open the scroll, and presented to the Genin.

"Alrig- huh?"

"The new bikini models of the summer! June! July! August!"

Boruto just stood there in disbelief. "Man, that's lame. I thought it was a cool jutsu." he said, and walked away, Konohamaru watching him go.

"Oh well, I guess a boy his age wouldn't understand perfection." he said.

Suddenly, Konohamaru felt a huge source of malice directed towards him. He turned around, seeing Sarada cracking her knuckles.

"Power of the gods huh?" she said, menancingly.

"Oh uh, look at the time. Training's over! I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sensei!"

"AAH! Mitsuki a little help? Mitsuki?"

Unfortunately for him, Mitsuki had left right after Boruto.

"Aw man."

 **CHAPTER END**

Look at you! You made it to the end! How do you feel? Did you like it? Love it? Not for you, but you'd recommend it to a friend? Well, be sure to answer all these questions in the review section! You guys are great, and I love you! Have a good night!

\- The Author


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!

_Hey guys, how's it going? Brandon here and, before we start, I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving! (Or Turkey Day!) It may, be a holiday, but creativity never stops!_

 _And now that that's out of the way, it's time for a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to review!_

 _I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Boruto, which is why I'm spending thanksgiving eating McDonald's._

 **Chapter 2:** **Happy Birthday!**

Boruto glanced at the setting sun. It was almost completely gone now, which meant he had to get home much quicker.

Unfortunately, the shops and market place were filled with shoppers looking for groceries, clothes, or any other items being sold.

If Boruto was a normal civilian, it would be a _nightmare_ trying to get through the sea of people.

 _'Good thing I'm not normal!'_ Boruto thought.

Channeling chakra to his feet and legs, Boruto crouched to the ground, then jumped into the air, and on to a shop roof.

"Ha! Too easy." he said.

Boruto easily jumped from roof to roof, eventually reaching home.

He landed in the front yard, unlocked the front door with his key, and made his way inside. The sun was completely down now, but the lights were off.

"Mom! Himiwari! I'm home!" he yelled. No response.

"Mom?" he called. That was weird. They were both usually home at this hour. But it seemed to be empty. He could hardly see anything, so he reached for the light switch, and flipped them on.

Suddenly, out of knowhere, there was a _*pop*_ and what looked like confetti, began to rain down from the ceiling.

"SURPRISE!" he heard someone yell, as he was tackled from behind.

"Himiwari!" Boruto said.

"Big brother!" she replied. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Yep! You got me good." he said. "Where's Mom?"

"In the kitchen!" she told her brother.

Himiwari ran to the kitchen, with Boruto close behind. Waiting there was their mother Hinata, holding a cake that said _Happy Birthday_ on it.

"Happy birthday Boruto!" she said, putting down the cake, and wrapping him in a hug.

"Wow I completely forgot that was today." he said.

"Oh you've grown up so much!" she said, hugging tighter.

"*Gasp* Can't. Breathe." Boruto said.

 **DING DONG***

"Oh, I'll get it!" Hinata said, releasing Boruto from her death grip.

While Hinata went for the door, Boruto went up to his room to change.

He took off his headband and jacket, and put them in a drawer. Then he changed out of his shirt and pants in to a casual set of a T-shirt and shorts.

Right as he was about to head back downstairs when-

 ***CRASH***

He stopped. The crash hadn't been loud, but it had still gotten his attention. The noise had come from outside. He walked over to the window and opened it, peering out over the roofs and street.

The street was fairly lit, but not enough to see what had caused the crash. That's when he heard another noise. It sounded like a low growl. Like an animal of some sort, only it sounded almost human.

"Boruto! You're friends are here!"

The sound of his mothers voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Everything seemed to be quiet now. Boruto decided to just ignore it and go downstairs.

As soon as Boruto got downstairs, he was greeted by his two teammates, Sarada and Mitsuki.

"Here." Sarada said, holding out a card. Boruto took it and opened it. It read _Happy 70th!_ on it. Boruto stared at it and then at her.

"Mitsuki picked it out." she said pointing at the snake eyed boy.

"I wanted you to feel wise and mature today." he answered.

"Thanks." he said, putting it on the table. "Let's go to the living room."

Boruto's old classmates were all doing their own thing in the living room.

Shikadai was already sleeping on a chair, while his teammate Inojin, drew him. Ad his other teammate, Choco, was happily eating her chips.

Metal Lee was arm wrestling Iwabee, while Denki reffed. And Sumire, Wasabi, an Namida were all talking and laughing.

When every one saw Boruto, they all stopped what they were doing and each began to wish him a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday." Chocho said, pulling out another bag of chips. "Here, these are for you. My super extra special BBQ Pork chips!"

Boruto attempted to take the bag from her, but Chocho wouldn't let go.

"Do you want the chips?" he asked.

"No, no. It's fine." she said reluctantly letting go.

Boruto recieved more gifts from his friends. A drawing from Inojin, weighted clothing from Metal Lee, a book on ninjutsu from Denki, a comic book from Iwabee, and a set of Kunai from Sumire and her teammates.

Hinata called everyone for cake, (cheering up Chocho alot) and after the birthday song, everyone started eating.

Boruto was enjoying the cake, and was telling everyone about his masssive Rasengan he had used to defeat Momoshiki Otsutsuki.

"I'm telling you," he said. "I totally pulled off this massive Rasengan. It must've been the size of a house."

Sarada shook her head. "No way. You could barely make it the size of a marble two months ago. Besides, that jutsu's way too advanced. It's like an S-Rank!"

"A-Rank actually." someone interjected.

Everyone turned towards the direction the voice had come from. Standing in the doorway was none other than ine Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dad!" cried Boruto and Himiwari, as they put down their cake and ran to his arms.

"Hey you two! Happy birthday Boruto!" Naruto said.

Hinata walked over to her husband and embraced him. "I thought you wouldn't be home for another couple hours." she said.

"Well I wanted to surprise Boruto." He said pulling out a small chest. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Dad. I'll put it with the others." Boruto said.

"So, where is everyone else?" he asked.

"Oh," Boruto said. "my friends are right over, um guys?"

Everyone one else was in the other room, peeking their heads out from the doorway.

"Seriously?" Boruto said, sweatdropping.

"Well what do you expect?" Sumire said. "He's the Hokage!" She pointed at Naruto to empasize her _point._ ( _A/N I'm sorry._ )

Naruto sat down on a chair. "Children, please, this isn't the Hokage's office. You can call me Uzumaki-san."

"Hai Uzumaki-sama!" they all said together.

The party was nearing its end so everyone began cleaning up amd getting ready to leave.

While everyone was cleaning, Boruto took his presents to his room. He put them all on his bed, except for the one his dad gave him.

Boruto opened it up, but was dissappointed to a bunch of crystals.

"What?" he said. He pulled them out of the box. There were five in total. A red one, a blue one, a green one, a yellow one, and an orange one.

"Jewelry?" he said. "C'mon dad, lame."

He put the crystals back in the box, and left the room. When he got back to the party, everyone was in the living room, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey everyone." he said. "Getting ready to leave?"

 **CRASH!***

Everyone jumped at the loud noise. Suddenly, there was screaming from outside.

"I'll check it out." Naruto said, going outside. Boruto was right behind him. And as soon as he was outside, his eyes went wide.

There was destruction on the street, and lots of people were doing their best to stay out of the way. A few of them were running around screaming. Naruto stopped man running past them.

"What happened here?" he asked.

The man was shaking, eyes as widwide as pie plates. "L-lord Seventh. I saw it." he said.

"It?" Naruto asked. " Something did this?"

The man nodded. "The creature. It was as black as the night, blood dripping from its mouth."

"What was it?" he asked again.

The man seemed hesitant to speak. "It was... a Mazoku!"

Naruto and Boruto stared at the man, then at each other, then back at the man.

"A what?" they said.

 **CHAPTER END**

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 2, it really means alot to me. Not a lot happened, just more characters introduced, but I was able to progress the story a little bit, cause I was trying to lead up to the ending there a bit.

Anyway in Chapter 3, there's gonna be a lot more action and story progression so be sure to watch out for it! Love you all, and Happy Thanksgiving/Turkey Day!


	4. Chapter 3: Peacetimes End?

Hey guys, how's it going! Welcome to Chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy. I know you've been waiting quite a long time for an update, so I hope you're ready, because this one's gonna be really cool. As always, be sure to review and follow the story for updates!

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Boruto, so please don't sue me._

 **CHAPTER 3:** **Peacetimes End?**

Naruto was in a tough spot. He had been expecting to spend the rest of the night with his family tonight, _peacefully_.

Instead, here he was, back at the Hokage's office, where many clan leaders and council members were wanting answers about the destruction throughout the village.

"Hokage-sama!" yelled one of the councilmen. "What is happening here? Three buildings have been torn apart near my home!"

"The children's playground has been completely destroyed!" said another.

"The market place is a complete disaster! Almost all the shops were completely gone!"

Naruto continued to sit there, listening to each person's report of destruction, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" he shouted. Everyone in the room stopped shouting over each other. Naruto stood up at his desk.

"Now," he began, "I don't know what has been happening in the village or what has been causing it."

Everyone began shouting again. Naruto raises his hand, making them stop. He gestured to the person closest to him. "Yes, you?"

The person stepped forward. "Lord Seventh, do you think it was an attack from another village?"

Everyone began whispering to each other.

 _"An attack?"_

 _"That would mean breaking the peace treaty."_

 _"This could mean war!"_

Naruto attempted to calm everyone down but the council members were too loud. He was so focused on them that he didny notice Boruto sneak on outside and hide under a window.

"Enough." Naruto said again. "I can assure you all, this was not an attack."

"Well then, what is going on?" someone asked. Naruto sat there, hesitant to answer.

From outside, Boruto felt anxious. He didnt like what was happening.

"Well, there were a couple of civilians who said that they saw a, _Mazoku_." he said.

Everyone else in the room began shouting at Naruto, in disbeleif and anger.

"Calm down! I know its sounds a little strange, but-"

"Strange?" a council member said, "It's idiotic!"

Naruto flashed a look of annoyance towards him. "I suggest you watch your next words, _carefully."_

" _*Ahem*_ I, uh, what I mean is, the idea of Mazoku is just, silly" the man said.

"Not exactly."

Everyone in the room turned towards the direction of the voice. People were getting pushed out of the way as the speaker made their way to the front.

"Excuse me. Pardon me."

The unkown speaker had made his way to Naruto. He didn't know who he was, and yet, he felt like he recognized him somewhere.

He was tall and muscular, dark haired, and he had a sword sheathed on his side.

But what caught Naruto's eye was his face, or more specifically, a scar tracing down from his right cheek to below his chin. He definitley would've rembered that.

"Hello, Lord Hokage, I believe I can help you with your _Mazoku_ problem."

Before Naruto could reply, A clan head stepped in front of the man. "And just _who_ are you?"

The man eyes shifted a bit. "My name is Gankora, and I have come here to stop a demon from destroying this world."

The room began filling with whispers of skepticism, and concern. Finally, Naruto, spoke up. "A demon you say?"

The word demon perked Boruto's interest.

"Not just any demon, the first and oldest demon ever to scorn this world. _Enma."_

Once again, the room was filled with shouts of either mockery, or anger. Everyone, yelling over one another.

"Lord Hokage," a clan head said. "with all due respect, but perhaps you should not listen to such... _ignorance."_ Sounds of laughter filled the room once again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then I suppose you have an idea as to what's going on?"

The clan head stopped laughing. "Uh, no, Lord Hokage. I do not."

"Well, until you do, then I suppose I _should_ take what Gankora says as a concern. Unless, anyone else has a better idea?"

For once, no one said a word.

"I didn't think so." he said. "Look, I want to get to the bottom of this as fast as possible, but we have no leads. So I'm willing to learn anything just to understand what's happening. I assure you all, we will figure this out, and until then, the Anbu Black Ops, will be patrolling the village, on the look for anything... _strange."_

There were a few grumbles here and there, but there wasn't a lot they could say against the Hokage's plan. Everyone left the room soon enough, leaving Naruto and Gankora alone.

"What's your game here?" Naruto asked.

Gankora simply smiled. "I have no game. I just wanted to warn you of what's coming."

"And what exactly, is coming?" he replied.

Gankora tuturned away from Naruto. He reached up to his scar, running his middle finger.

"An evil so old, and so powerful, that no man alone can stop him."

"Then why bother warning me?" Naruto said. "If this _Enma_ is as powerdul as you say, then we are all doomed."

Gankora looked at Naruto intensely. "I have a team. Powerful warriors not like any other. Soldiers willing to put their lives on the line for _me."_

"I don't know you. You could be a threat to _my_ village. My _people_. How can I trust you?"

Gankora hesitated. Naruto took notice of that. Gankora unstrapped his sword and gave it to Naruto.

This sword is an heirloom of my clan. Passed down warrior to warrior. Whoever holds this sword leads their army to a great victory."

"Just depends who's on the losing side." Naruto replied.

Gankora smiled. "Thank you for your time, Lord Hokage. It's been quite the, _pleasure."_ he said, leaving.

Naruto eatched him go. As soon as he was gone, he walked over to the window, and peered his head out and looked down on a flustered Boruto.

"Hehe. Hey dad." he said.

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "I told you to stay at home."

"And let you have all the fun? No way!"

"It's not about fun!" Naruto snapped.

Boruto stood there frozen, like a statue.

Naruto tool a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Boruto. It's just- *Sigh* - This village has been at peace with one another for fifteen years. People have been living with smiles on their faces, because it's my job to carry their burdens. To protect them."

Naruto paused. He sat down at his desk. "And for the first time in a long time I was scared. The village was in danger, and I failed to protect everyone from the Otsusuki."

Naruti stood back up. "I cant let that happen again. I promised that I would protect this village. And I won't break any more promises."

"Because that's your _nindo._ " Boruto said quietly. "Your Ninja way.

Naruto walked to Boruto and knelt to meet his height. "Because that's _our,_ Ninja way."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Boruto couldn't sleep at all that night. His dad's words kept repeating in his heads.

 _'I was scared.'_

He had no idea his dad could ever get scared. His mom had always told him that tad was a rash, knucklehead growing up, who valued protecting his friends over his own safety. He had never been told that his father had ever been scared of anything.

Boruto sat up on his bed, just thinking. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small light from the other side of the room. He turned towards it and saw that it was coming from the small chest his dad had given him. The light kept fading, then brightening up again.

He walked over and picked it up, and opened it. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Woah..."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The next morning was rough for Sarada. She was still a little rattled from the destruction near Boruto's house. She wished she could forget it for now, but it was all she could hear people talikng about. At the store, in the streets, even on the way to training. She couldn't escape it.

Was she worried? A little bit. She didn't know what was going on, which was worse for her. She _hated_ not knowing things. It was so annoying.

"Hey Sarada!"

Speaking of annoying...

"Hey Mina." she said.

Mina was the last person Sarada wanted to be with right now. She was so stuck up and snobby. Her dad was a rich, genius developer for The Konoha Lead Science Foundation. Her parents were nice which is why they spolied her with gifts and toys and such expensive things.

And to top it all off, she was _beautiful._ A fact she felt she needed to remind every one around her of.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

This peaked Sarada's interest. She didn't know was capable of worrying about anything but herself.

"Yeah I did actually. Scary stuff."

"Scary is right!" she replied. "I mean when I heard about it I was crying, literally."

Now Sarada was really confused. "Wow, I didn't know the destruction was that serious for you, Mina."

Now Mina was confused. "Destruction? Are you stupid? I'm not talking about that old news!"

"W-what?" Sarada replied.

"I'm taking anout that bastard of an boy, Dowari. He cheated on me."

"Oh." Sarada said, "That's, horrible."

"I know right? He ttold me I was _too much._ Like what does that mean?"

"I have an idea..." Sarada muttered under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Oh, I, uh, was just saying that I have to get to training."

"Oh yeah, your ninja, thing. Yeah I can tell that you need it. You're looking a bit on the chunky side. Try dieting sweetie. A skinny girl, is what all the guys want. I bet that dreamboat Boruto likes skinny girls. He'd probably like you more too-"

It was at this point that Sarada couldn't take it. She put her hand on Mina's mouth and took a deep breath.

"Shut. Up." she said, and she walked away trying to keep a straight face, but failing to do so.

But as she walked she walked away, one single thought grazed her mind.

 _'I wonder if Boruto does like skinny girls?'_

 **Chapter End.**

Another chapter done. This was a good one (I hope) and I can't wait to see what you all think. As always, follow and review, and I willi see you guys next time, on _Boruto: A Legend Reborn. See ya!_


	5. Chapter 4: A Green Beast, Two Anbu

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Chapter 4** **: A Green Beast, Two Anbu, and a** **Monster**

For the first time ever, Boruto was excited to wake up early.

That was because today was different. He had something to tell his friends, something too awesome to keep to himself.

Boruto went dining room where everyone else was eating breakfast. He took a hand full of bacon and shoved it in his mouth.

Hinata stared, surprised. "Boruto? You're not usually up this early on a Saturday, even for training."

With bacon in his mouth, all Boruto could do was shrug, and say "Bye!" in a muffled sound.

Everyone else watched him go. Himiwari was the first to speak up. "He probably just wants to see Sarada." She saw the looks she had gotten from Naruto and Hinata.

"What? They like each other. Everyone can see that."

 **Training Grounds - Morning**

Boruto had gotten to the training grounds as fast as he coild, avoiding civilians and anyone else up and about in the streets. When he did get there he could hear that everyone had already started without him.

Except his teammates weren't there. The soinds of exercise was coming from two individuals. One being his friend Metal Lee, and the other was a grown man wearing green spandex.

 _'Oh no.' he thought. "Rock Lee Sensei is here.'_

It's not that Boruto disliked the guy. It's just that, he was kind of... intense.

Boruto stood there considering turning back, but then remebered why he was so eager to come. Reluctantly, he walked towards the two, and prayed that they were two busy to notice him.

" **300! 301! 302!"** yelled Rock. " **C'mon Metal lee, only 700 more to 1,000! Can you feel the FLAMES OF YOUTH???!!!"**

 **"YOSH!!! Yes! I can feel the flames of youth, burning through my-"**

 **STOP!!!**

 _No no no no. It's too much. Too much fire. I can't handle it. I can't keep writing them like this, it's too stressful. Can someone turn them down a bit? No wait, a lot. Turn it down a lot._

 _*Ahem* Let's start over._

"298, 299, 300!" Rock Lee said. "Great job, Metal! 300 push ups is a good warm-up for today's training!"

 _'Warm-up?'_ Boruto thought, crying a little bit inside.

Rock Lee noticed Boruto standing near them. "Ah young Boruto! How great it is go see you again!"

"Uh, yeah. So I don't wanna interrupt your training, or anything, but my team is gonna be training here for today, so-"

"Ah yes!" Rock Lee said. "I am well aware fore me and Metal here were invited to join you!"

 **"Join you."**

"Join you."

 _"Join you."_

 _"Jooooiiiiiiinnnn yyyyoooouuuu."_

Join them? As in, _train with them?_ Boruto could feel his muscles already getting sore.

"Hey Boruto!"

Boruto turned away from the two train addicts and saw Sarada and Mitsuki running towards them. He attempted to signal them, trying to get the messgae clear that it was **not** safe, but it didn't seem to go through.

As soon as Sarada and Mitsuki reached the grounds, they took notice of the two green leotard wearing shinobi.

"Master Lee!" Sarada said, "How, uh, great to see you again."

Lee stopped doing his handstands to address Sarada. "Ah! Sarada! Mitsuki! So glad you're here. Now we can start the training for real."

Sarada did a double take. "T-training?"

"Yosh! That is correct. Your sensei called me and told me how you were begging to learn the ways of Konoha's Green Beast!"

"Sensei Konohamaru said that?" Mitsuku asked.

"Yes. I did."

The three genin, startled, turned around, facing Konohamaru, who had a smug look on his face.

"I thought you three performed amazing at our last training session, so I decided to reward you by having you train with the greatest Taijustsu master of all the Five Nations. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Boruto stepped forward. "C'mon sensei, if this about me stealing your porn, I'm sorry!"

"What?" Lee said.

"Big Bro Konohamaru please you can't do this to me. Not _again._

Konohamaru stood there, a devilish look in his eyes. "It won't be so bad, Boruto. And you know what? Since you've been working the hardest, you get Lee-sensei all to _yourself_."

It was at that moment, where Boruto's soul crushed right then and there.

"No! Please, I'll do anything!" he said, as he was being carried by Lee.

"Ah poor Boruto. Even he doesn't deserve such a fate." Sarada said. _'Whew. I just dodged a bullet.'_

"Sarada. Mitsuki. You two will be working with Metal Lee today."

"What? Why?" she said in protest.

"I'll give you one reason," he said, "Really sensei? You can't get one scroll from Boruto? How'd you become a Jönin?"

Sarada felt like crying. Training with Lee was a pain, but training with Metal was just as bad.

No matter what, whenever anyone ever trained with him, he always got flustered and began to get _, loopy._ She still had a scar on her knee from when they were all throwing shuriken at targets. And she had been sitting on abench 3 feet away, _behind him._

"I don't seem to understand, my reason for being here." Mitsuki said.

"I'm sorry sensei, but before you and Boruto began to spar, you instructed us not to intervene." Konohamaru said.

"Ah."

"Good luck you two! I'll be back at 11!"

"A.M.?" Sarada asked, hopefully.

Konohamaru only laughed at her question, as e began walking away from the doomed genin.

"Sensei? You mean A.M. right? Sensei!"

She didn't get an answer...

 **Hokage's Office - Morning**

Naruto couldn't keep his mind off of the events the night before. He made sure to start a clean-up of the destruction immediately, but villagers were beginning to spread rumors of it being an assault on Konoha. Despite his best efforts, the peace he had fought so hard for, seemed to be breaking.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Shikamaru entered the room. "Lord Hokage. I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it?"

Shikamaru approached the Hokage's desk. "The two Anbu operatives you sent to Suna are back. They've come to deliver their report."

"Let them in."

"Hai, Hokage-sama..." he said.

He opened the door, and two men in dark cloaks let themselves in, both wearing masks that covered their faces completely. The one on the left wore one resembling a lion, and the other, a hawk.

They both kneeled before Naruto. "Lord Hokage." one of them said.

"Stand. You guys know I hate that formal stuff." He said. He turned towards the Anbu on the right. "Hawk. What happened in Suna?"

The one called Hawk stepped forward. "Upon our visit to the Sand Village, we were welcomed by the Kazekage. He sends his regards."

"Did he have any clue about the destruction that was caused?"

"No, Lord Hokage. But, as it turns out there had been several "incidents" in Suna, similar to the one last night."

"Suna?" he said. _So it's not just us?'_

"Thank you, Hawk. You and Lion may go."

The two masked shinobi exited the room, with Shikamaru closing the door behind them.

"Shikamaru, send a messgenger hawk to The other Kage. I'm requesting a meeting here in the village."

Naruto stood at the window, overlooking the village. "I fear that the peace, is _over."_

 **Training Grounds - Afternoon**

" **497! 498! 499! 500!** **YOSH!!!** 500 squats, done! Do you feel the fire young Boruto?" asked Lee.

Boruto could definitely feel something burning. But he had barely been able to keep up. And everytime he had failed to complete one strength training task, he and Rock Lee did three more to make up for it.

"I suppose we could take a break now. How does that sound Boruto?"

Lee got no response, for Boruto was too busy sob- er um... struggling to get up.

"Run Mitsuki!"

Lee's attention was turned to the running Sarada and Mitsuki.

"Ah! A race between two rivaling genin? Brilliant! How the Flames of youth have been fanned!"

Only Sarada and Mitsuki weren't racing. They were running from Metal Lee, whose entire face was stricken with red, and was drooling quite a bit.

Rock Lee recognized that look. Months ago he had taken his son out to eat at a BBQ resaurant, when he had mistakenly tried a little bit of sake and... well, like father like son.

Lee dropped the cheery look on his face, and charged past the two fleeing genin and ran behind Metal.

"Metal!" As gentle as he could, he grabbed Metal by the shoulders and pinched the back of his neck. Metal stopped in place, and fell into his father's arms. He was passed out.

"Whew!" Lee said. "That was close! I hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you two."

 _'But how did get any sake? The only one I have is inside my bag, and I have it right here!'_ he thought, taking his bag and looking through it, only to find kunai, training weights, and a comic book... about... super heroes...

"Wait if this is his bag, then that means..."

Lee grabbed Metal's bag off of his back and took out an empty bottle of sake.

 **3... 2... 1...**

"He drank the whole bottle!? Oh, you're mother's gonna kill me!"

He turned towards the soul crushed Team 7 in a panic. "Gomen, kids. But I should get Metal to a hospital, I apologize for cutting todays training short!" he said running off with Metal over his shoulder.

"Is it actually over? asked Boruto.

"Yeah." replied Sarada.

 **3... 2... 1...**

 **"YES!** *CRACK* ooowww..."

 **Later...**

Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki were walking home through the market area, and away from the torture the had endured for the day.

"Man," said Boruto, "who knew Konohamaru-sensei could be so ruthless." *BOP* "Ow! What was that for?"

"Baka! You're the reason he gave us that punishment in the first place." she said.

"And since Lee and Metal had to go home early, he'll probably find some way to make up for it." Mitsuki added.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you even care?" cried Sarada.

Boruto stopped walking, as did his two teammates.

"Oh. I almost forgot." he said, reaching into his bag. "I was gonna show you guys something."

"Don't change the subject. You've got to be the most annoying person I've ever, ever..."

Sarada stopped talking when she saw what Boruto had.

"This," he said, holding up an open chest, "is what my dad got for me."

Sarada and Mitsuki looked. Inside were the five crystals Boruto had been given on his birthday, only now, they were glowing.

"What are those things?" Sarada asked.

"Okay, so I thought they were just some lame jewelry or something." He took the red one out of the box and and held it in his hand. "And then this happened."

He thrust his hand toward the sky. But nothing happened.

"Uh, I said, this happened." he said, trying again.

"Boruto. What are you doing?" Sarada said.

"Okay no I swear it was working last night." attempted the same thing with all the crystals.

But nothing seemed to be happening.

"Well," Sarada said. "I'm gonna go home and get my mom to heal these injuries. Mitsuki, you should come with. You're not looking so great either."

"I'm fine." he said. He took a step forward and fell to the ground.

"Okay, let's go." she said, helping him up. Then, she turned towards Boruto. She looked like she was going to say something.

"Boruto, I--"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!!!"

Sarada stopped. "Boruto?" she said, giving him a look.

"I got it." he said. He ran towards the screams as fast as he could, but he couldn't tell where it had come from. But what he did see were people running all over the place. Screaming. Terrified. Shinobi of all kind trying to control the panic.

That's when he felt it. It wasn't, chakra, no. This was... darker, colder. All of Boruto's instincts were telling him to run away, but he couldn't move. He was frozen. Then he felt a huge surge of it, and he almost collapsed right there. But he also sensed its direction. A massive spike coming from-

 **The alleyway.**

That's was it. He could feel that... thing, whatever it was, over there. He looked at his shaking hands.

 _'C'mon. Pull yourself together Boruto."_ Slowly Boruto took a step forward. That feeling was getting stronger. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be like this.

" **HELP!** "

Boruto snapped out of it. He stopped shaking. The voice, somehow brought him back. It had almost sounded like, Sarada.

"Okay, body, quit messing around. MOVE!" Boruto ran, expecting the worse. But he didn't see anything, at first. But he did smell... something.

"Hello?" he called out, as he slowly took a step forward. "Is there anyone in trouble?"

He was getting closer. And each step revealed more. He could see a shape in the dark corner. A shillouette of what looked like a kid, passed out. A boy, no older than he was, who didn't seem to be wearing anything but sweatpantssweatpants? Boruto rushed over to the kid, and tried to gently shake him awake.

"Hey you alright? Can you hear me?" he said.

He didn't answer Boruto. He wasn't waking up any time soon.

Then his nose caught a whiff of a horrible smell. And then he felt the drip on his hand.

He looked, shocked at what looked like blood.

 _'Don't look up.'_ he told himself. ' _Do not look up.'_

He looked up.

Blood was splattered against the walls. And he was guessing that it didn't belong to _what_ ever was responsible.

Boruro turned around. Everything was different. Darker. Colder.

Then it happened.

The shadows. They seemed to be spreading towards him and the kid.

"Uh oh. No time to be gentle!" he said, scooping up the kid and running up the wall.

He wasn't even halfway to the top when something grabbed his leg. He fell to the ground, landing on his back. His ninja pouch falling off spilling its contents. Thankfully the kid landed on top of him, breaking his fall. Boruto rolled him off of him, as he tried to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his arm and shoulder. He tried to move them but winced in pain.

"That is a broken arm." he said. He looked at the unconcious kid.

"Everything's gonna be alright." he told himself, lying on his back. Boruto struggled to stand up, but was grabbed again by the leg. He looked over and saw that he was being pulled down by an arm, sticking out of the shadows. But it wasn't human. It was much bigger, and pitch black, with long fingers wrapped around his leg, the sharp claws digging into his skin.

"Ah, you gotta be kidding me."

Boruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. He stabbed the arm, and he could hear _something_ scream from the blackness. It let go od his leg and the arm was pulled back into the black. He scrambled to get far away for the spreading shadow as he could but it kept getting closer.

 _'Think, think, think.'_ he thought. He couldn't weave signs, and he doubted he could get past that thing. Wall running was definitely out of the question, and even if he could, he couldn't hold the girl with only one arm and defend at the same time.

Just then the shadows started bubbling again and something began rising from it. The first thing to appear was a set of long black horns. Then its head came into view, and Boruto tried his best not to look directly at it's face.

Its teeth were a dark yellow, stained with chunks of something that Boruto didn't want to guess. And its breath was so bad, Boruto thought he might pass out. It almost was distracting him from the long strands of hair sticking out from its large black body.

But Boruto couldn't have ever been prepared for what he saw in its eyes. It was terrible, and it only got worse each second.

"No no no no get away from me." he said, crawling backwards. He hit the wall, but kept pressing against further, as if he would somehow pass through it.

The creature kept getting closer, and Boruto could feel his blood turn cold. His heart felt as if it was gonna explode. Why couldn't he look away?

It was practically right in front of him, fangs bare and claws ready t rip him apart.

He was going to die. Right here. There was no way he could escape, he couldn't even move. He closed his eyes. He felt so cold. He waited for it to happen. And he waited more.

But nothing happened.

And opened them back up.

The creature was backing away from him now. No from what was in front of him. The crystals. Scattered among the floor. One of them was glowing, the yellow one, causing the monster to back away.

Boruto just couldn't understand what was happening, at all.

 _'The kid.'_ he thought.

He looked back at him, and was shocked when he saw him standing. He seemed to be radiating a soft glow. And a mark on his chest, the kanji for lightning? And were his eyes glowing?

"Um, what?"

The kid walked past Boruto, each step leaving a smoldering footprint.

"What?" he said again.

The thing kept baring his teeth at him, and snarling. The kid raised his hand toward the beast and electricity started charging from it.

The beast snapped its jaws and jumped towards him.

"What?!"

BOOM*

There was an explosion of energy, electricity filled the air, literally. It was too much for Boruto, as he shielded his eyes from the light.

Then everything seemed to calm down. He looked back at whatever just happened.

It was gone. Just like that. There was no sign of it, and the kid just stood there like nothing happened. He looked back at Boruto, who stared back.

Then suddenly, the kid's eyes rolled back, and he collapsed onto the ground.

Boruto just stared for three seconds.

"What the f-"

 **CHAPTER END**

Wow what a chapter, huh? And a long one too. Definitely gonna be making that routine. And yes it did take a long time. I did not forget about it just busy is all. Anyway a lot of things to unpack there, but what'd ya think? Let me know in the comments and I guess I'll be seeing you guys next time? Okay, later!


	6. Chapter 5: Who are you?

_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanbased parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations are all owned by Masashi Koshimoto._

 **Chapter 5: Who are you?**

 _(15 Years Ago)_

 _It was a splendid view. The clear skies and the fresh breeze made him feel so peaceful. Sitting on the hill with the large tree was something he did regularly. He could see everything, feel everything._

 _How he wished it would stay like this. The thought of this beautiful land someday dying and withering away saddened him._

 _"Dear? What are you thinking about?"_

 _Just by hearing her voice, those thoughts left his mind. He turned to her as she approached him, babe in arm._

 _"Ah. Just admiring the nature." He reached out and let his love put their child in his arms. He stared into the eyes of his greatest pride._

 _As his wife sat beside him, he played with the baby's fingers._

 _"You have so much respect for this land." she said. He smiled a bit, and looked into her eyes._

 _"Well, what can I say? I swore to protect this world. To protect the people I love."_

 _He held the child closer to his chest. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to spare you both of any burden, no matter how-"_

 _He stopped short. His wife looked at him in concern. "What is it?"_

 _He could feel it. It was coming, and he knew it. He hurriedly took his child and gave it to his love._

 _"Run home. Lock yourself in and hide. Do not open the door for anyone until I get there."_

 _"Why? What is happening?" she asked._

 _He looked over the horizon, sensing the danger getting closer._

 _"My past is coming back to haunt me." he said._

 **Konoha Hosiptal - Present**

He sat up with haste. What happened, where was he, how did he get here, was he in a bed? The thoughts racing around his brain made his head hurt. He shook it off, and attempted to climb out of the bed. But then, he was hit with pain all over. He decided to stay in bed.

All he could do was stare at the white walls, white ceiling (that came with a plain beige ceiling fan), and look out the windows. He could at least feel the breeze, which calmed him down a bit.

Then, the door opened, and a man walked in. He seemed to be an old man, his gray hair and soft wrinkles making him look non-threatening. Still, he didn't lower his gaurd.

"Ah! You're awake." he said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't answer the man's question, and instead asked his own.

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"You can call me Dr. Iroshi." he replied. "Or just doctor if you like."

The man then grabbed a clipboard from a desk in the far corner, and began writing something. "As for the where," he said, "welcome to Konoha Hospital."

 _'The hospital?'_ he thought. _'What the hell happened to me?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey let me in!" someone said. "Open up already."

The doctor opened the door, and a kid walked in. He had bright blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a smile on his face. And, most notably, two whisker marks on each cheek. He also had a cast on his right arm.

The kid approached the bed with a grin on his face. "Hey, finally awake huh?" he said. "You must've been hurt pretty bad to have been alseep for that long."

Asleep? Hurt? Just what happened to him. His brain tried to remember why he was here, but to his shock, he realised that he couldn't remember _anything._ Not his name, or where he was, or even a birthdate.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as he just stared at the blonde kid. He didn't recognize him at all.

"Who are you?"

The kid smile shrank a bit. "What do you mean? You saved my life!"

He did? He had no memory of that, surprise surprise.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory." he said, reaching into a bag. He pulled out a box and opened it, taking out some yellow diamond shaped crystal. He could feel power eminating from it. He reached out to touch it-

"Boruto!" someone yelled.

Another person entered the room, this time a girl with black hair, black eyes to match, and red glasses to cover 'em. A kid with pale blue hair, paler skin, and snake eyes followed walking behind her.

"Sarada?" the kid, presumably Boruto, asked.

The girl, Sarada, marched up to the other, Boruto, and hit him in the head. "I told you not to run off on your own."

"Ow! Sorry, but I had to get here quickly before Doc scared him off with his needles!"

The girl kept arguing with the blonde kid, while the doctor was telling everyone to be quiet. And why did the snake eyed kid keep looking at him like that? He was beginning to feel anxious. He had to get of there.

He tore off the wires connected to him, and opened the window. He quietly took a step out the other side, then another, and jumped out the window. Mitsuki watched him go but said nothing. He decided to see how this would play out.

"C'mon Sarada, I was just trying to show a little gratitude."

"*Sigh* You knocked on every door on the this floor, and the last one before this one when you should've just waited for the nurse to tell us."

"Well, at least we found him." he said gesturing towards the bed.

"...Boruto. He's gone."

Sure enough, Boruto turned to find nothing but an empty bed.

"...Was it something I said?"

 **\- Konohagakure Streets -**

He didn't even know where he was going.

All he knew was that he had to figure out where he was and, more importantly _who_ he was.

He suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around. Of course he saw nothing but it felt like everyone was staring at him. Probably because they were.

He realized he was still wearing a hospital gown. If he wanted to blend in, he'd have to find normal clothes.

He darted into an alley and hid behind a corner. He looked around. There wasn't much, except for a dumpster and rats. Gross. Luckily for him there were clothes lines above the alleyways. He ditched the gown and climbed the ledges to reach the lines.

He grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and gray sweatpants. He didn't have shoes, but at least he could blend in better. He rejoined the busy street, blending in with the crowd. No one would give him a second glance.

Unbeknownst to him however, three genin were looking for him. Team 7's Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Boruto said, scratching his cast. "He couldn't have gone far."

"Well we better find him." Sarada said. "He needs to answer some questions."

"I'm sure he will turn up eventually." Mitsuki said.

Boruto reached into his pouch. He pulled out the bag he had put the crystals in. Easier to carry around than a box.

' _It happened again. They started glowing again at the hospital, but I haven't been able to get them to work since that day. And why did dad give them to me? I mean, t_ _here's no way he knows what these can do, or he would've never given them to me.'_

He was so busy thinking that he bumped into someone, not paying attention to the sea of people ahead of him.

"Woah. Sorry about that." he said. "I wasn't watching where I was-" his eyes widened. "You!"

It was the kid from the hospital. He almost didn't recognize him, what with the new clothes on him. Boruto put his arm around the kid's shoulders. "Hey we were looking for you! Why'd you run off like that?"

The kid took Boruto's arm off of his shoulders and continued to walk off. He didn't want to deal with, whatever this was.

He didn't get far, however because Sakura grabbed his arm.

"You don't think you can just walk away do you?" she said. "We have questions for you."

"Leave me alone." he said.

She shook her head. "No can do." She put her thumb to her headband. "As a shinobi of Konohagakure, it is my duty to protect this village from any threat."

Was he a threat? Did he do something bad? Maybe he was a criminal. He felt the back of his shoulder getting warm.

Boruto stepped in front of Sarada. "Geez, Sarada chill out. You're freaking him out." He turned to the kid. "Look, we just want answers. You help us and we'll help you."

He put his hand out to him. "Deal?"

The kid stared at him. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. He wanted answers too. After all, he had nowhere else to go, not that he could remember if he did.

He glanced at Sarada. "Is _she_ gonna be there?"

"She? I have a name you- mmph!"

Boruto covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't worry I'll make sure she plays nice." he said smiling. "You hungry?"

 **\- 5 Minutes Later -**

"Wow. You can really eat huh?" Boruto said.

Indeed. Everyone at Ichiraku ramen, including Team 7, watched as this random kid downed bowl after bowl of ramen. The food was going down and no one was quite sure where he was putting it. This kid had an appetite.

 _'He's worse than Boruto.'_ Sarada thought.

He quickly finished off another bowl and went to grab another one, but Boruto stopped him. "Let's take a break."

The kid put down his chopsticks. "Fine. But I gotta ask you, are you gonna be able to pay for all this?"

Boruto gave a small smile. "I don't have to paywhen it comes to these things."

The kid raised an eyebrow. "What? Are your parents famous or something?"

"Well my dad is the Hokage." he said. "But it actually has to do with winning a lifetime supply of ramen, so-"

"Wait." he said, stopping Boruto. "What'd you say?"

Boruto scratched his cast. "My dad is the Hokage, leader of Konoha."

 _'Hokage?'_ he thought. His shoulder was getting hot like fire, and his head was starting to hurt. "I feel like I remember hearing something about him."

"Yeah, the village is always talking about him, Seventh this, Seventh that."

He wasn't sure if that's how he felt familar with the word. It felt like it was sitting in the back of his mind, but he couldn't remember. Figures.

"Okay, first question: who are you?"

That was a good question. Of course he couldn't answer it. He doubt they'd accept his amnesia story. And it seemed like the more he thought about his amnesia, the worse the pain in his shoulder got.

He looked at Boruto. "Why was I in the hospital?"

"Okay I guess you're asking the questions." Boruto replied. "Um, short version-- You were knocked unconcious fighting a demon, who was about to kill me until you blast lightning at it, and then passed out."

The kid blinked once. "What?"

"Okay, long version it is."

Boruto retold the events starting from him finding the kid, to watching the demon being killed by lightning.

"And then I dragged you to the hospital and I passed out there. That was a week ago."

As much as it shocked him to have been in a secen day coma, he was more confused over the "demon" and his supposed "lighting power."

Maybe they were crazy. Maybe _he_ was crazy. But the longer he thought about it, less crazy it seemed. Somehow, deep down, he knew it was true. The question was why couldnt he remember?

"Alright." Sarada said. "You got your question answered. Now I want an answer." She stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?"

The kid was getting nervous, the pain in his shoulder getting worse. "I... I..."

 **CHAPTER END.**

 _OOOH DAMN! Cliffhanger? You must hate me right now. I know I do._

 _ **Boruto:** Dude. Are, are you okay?_

 _Yeah. Yeah I'm just, dealing._

 _ **Boruto:** Okaaay, buddy I'll just, I'll just do the thing. *Ahem* Alright everyone that's a rap for this chapter be sure to follow the story to get those updates, and review! Reviewing is important I think, I wouldn't know._


	7. Chapter 5B: Revival

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any adaptations creations from Masashi Kishimoto's mind._**

 **Chapter 5B: Revival**

Deep down, past the cracks of the world, lived darkness. Demons wreaked havoc and fed off of the darkest parts of humans. Hatred. Pain. Misery. Chaos. _Fear._

 **He** lived past the lava, the Mazoku, even further down than the great beasts, hidden from the world, which is another story...

In the deepest, darkest pit of the entire world, lived the most chaotic, evil force of all existence.

 ** _Enma._**

Encased in a prison built by the gods themselves, **he** was forced to lay dormant, trapped in a weak form. He could barely stand it. To be made of nothing but shadow... **IT INFURIATED HIM!**

 **He** had been waiting for so many years. Twice, **he** had come close to his goal, but twice, **he** had been stopped by the heroes created by _Kami._

But now? He made sure they wouldn't get in the way. There were _no_ heroes.

Now **he** could enact **his** revenge. **He** would be free once more!

Just then, a figure appeared. It was a person. It walked towards **Enma** and kneeled before him.

"Master. I come with news." they said. The person was covered in a dark cloak covering their body, but **Enma** already knew who he was.

"The beast you sent, Fear. It was, destroyed."

Underground, it was practically on fire. But the figure had never felt colder as **Enma's** powers affected him.

 ** _"Hhhowww?"_**

"One of the five elementals used their power to-"

 ** _"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"_**

The underground shook, and rocks fell from above.

Those damn, elementals, were still _alive?_ It made no sense. He was certain they were dead!

 ** _"How is this possible!?"_** Even in a whisper, his voice boomed in anger. Yet the cloaked figure remained still and calm.

"One of them activated the rune stones. It seems they were found after all." they said. "They were able to release their power and destroy the demon."

Damn Kami. Even his influence on humanity wasn't strong enough to keep the power of the elements hidden in the shadows forever.

 _" **But how can they fight?"**_ he said. ** _"They should be dead!"_**

"It seems as if your power really _has_ weakened. Because all it did was send them into a short coma." he stepped forward. "But their powers have gone. You have nothing to worry about." He gave a menacing smile.

 ** _"You fffool. Even iff they are powerless, even iff they cannot face me now..."_**

His prison began to shake violently.

 ** _"THEY COULD STILL GET IN MY WAY!"_**

The prison stopped shaking.

 **He** heaved a breath, and expelled black mist from himself. It began to solidify and take shape, being brought to life.

It had four limbs, and stood on all, and its limbs were large and thick. Then its body, quite large, took form resembling a pig. No, more of a warthog. For its tusks were long and jagged. Its eyes blood red. Eminating, _darkness._

 ** _A giant warthog._** It dug into the ground with its hooves. It breathed actual darkness. The cloaked figured stared.

 ** _Enma's_** form turned back to the cloaked figure. **_"Where doesss the ffirsst element hide?"_**

"Konohagakure."

 **Enma** looked upon what he had made.

 ** _"Hhatred.._** he breathed. ** _"Ffear hasss fffailed. Take hisss placcce and kill thossse mortalsss."_**

The beast squealed and started to jump above the rocks and caverns until it was out of view.

 ** _"You sshall continue monitoring the mortals until my revival is complete."_**

"Yes Lord Enma." the cloaked figure stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

 ** _Yessss. It was almost time..._**

 **\- Chapter End -**

 _Hey guys I konw this chapter was short but thats because I wanted to explore the villain side of the story, before continuing the main story._ _I am working on Chapter 6 which woll be soon, and not like five months or anything hehe..._ _Anyways be sure to follow for updates and review to show love, and I'll see ya next time!_


	8. Chapter 6: Power

_-Hello everyone! It is time. You have all been patient and it shall be rewarded with the awesome and creative works that are my words._ _(Phbbt, what am I talking about, I write fanfiction about anime characters...)_

 _No but seriously you guys, thank you so much for waiting, I put a lot of thought and effort into tying up some loose ends, and try to explain certain situations and blah, blah, blah..._

 _Any way, enough with this introduction, let's dive right in._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Boruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ** _Chapter 6:_** ** _Power_**

 **\- Konohagakure: Ichiraku Ramen -**

" **Who** are you?" asked Sarada.

"I... uh I..." he stuttered.

Why was he freaking out about this? They were trying to help him. He didn't know them, but then again he knew nothing other than what he was told moments ago.

For some reason he felt like there was this small but powerful voice telling him to run. It made his shoulder hurt more. (Why was that happening?)

No memory, no answers. It seemed like a lame answer to tell people when they really needed what they thought he could give. But what was he supposed to do? It wasn't his fault he had amnesia.

Or maybe it was and he just didn't remember.

 _'Okay. Just, tell the truth.'_ he thought. _'They seem like reasonable guys.'_

"I don't know."

Just then, he felt a small rise of killer intent aimed towards him. _'Crap.'_

" **What do you mean _you don't know?"_**

"Okaaay, Sarada, I got this." Boruto said. _'Man, she is really ticked today.'_ He looked over at the kid. "You don't know?"

The kid shook his head. "I can't remember a thing from before I woke up at the hospital. Not a name, not a past. Nothing."

Boruto looked him in the eyes for a while. It kinda made him uncomfortable.

After a long silence, Boruto turned to his food. "I believe you." he said.

Hearing that caused a wave of relief to wash over him. Maybe he was right about this kid.

Sarada still looked at him skeptically. "Well, if Boruto trusts you... then I guess I trust him." she said, giving him a small smile.

Mitsuki gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, we're gonna have to name you something, dude." Boruto said.

Name him? What was he, a puppy?

"Let's see... you have lightning powers, so how 'bout, sparky?"

 _'Well that isn't degrading at all.'_ he thought. "No." he said.

"Shockster."

"What?"

"Zap?"

"Stop."

Boruto closed his eyes and slunked back in his seat. "Man, this is hard."

Sarada sat up in her seat. "How about Raijin?"

Boruto opened one eye. "Huh?"

"Raijin." she repeated. "It's a thunder god."

"You wanna name me after a thunder god?" he asked. "Isn't that a bad omen or something?"

"How about Jin for short?" Mitsuki suggested.

Jin. A name he could call his own. It was simple yet it felt like it was worth everything to him. It was like a piece of himself had come back. One step closer to becoming whole.

"I like it. Jin." he said.

"Jin it is then." Boruto said.

There was a long pause after that. He decided to break the silence.

"So... now what?" he asked.

Boruto said nothing at first. He looked over at Sarada who gave him a look. He looked back at Jin.

"Now, we go to my dad."

 **\- Hokage's Office -**

 ** _*Knock Knock*_**

Naruto looked over to the door. "Come in." he said.

The door opened and in walked his advisor, and close friend, Shikamau Nara, who was surprised to see Naruto already taking to someone.

"Shikamaru," he said, expecting the worse. "One moment."

He turned back to the person he was talking to. A large, muscular person with dark hair, a sword sheathed at his side, and a scar tracing from his eye ymto his chin.

Gankora.

"Actually, lord Hokage, I've said enough for now. But I do hope you take my suggestions very seriously." he said before excusing himself.

After Gankora made his exit, Shikamaru approached Naruto.

"Sir, if I may ask, what was that about?"

Naruto sighed. "He was telling me some forms of preparation to better defend the village against, whatever it is we're dealing with here."

"You don't really believe his demon story do you?"

"Shikamaru, we live in a world with talking animals, mind control, beasts the size of mountains, and literal gods. I don't know what crazy or normal anymore."

"Yeah, well I heard he's brought in that team of his."

Naruto had met this "team." At first, he thought he was being punked. Four kids, prably sixteen, seventeen years old, were what he had been given, and they were pretty weird.

They didn't names, not real ones anyway. Gankora just called them by their codenames. _Flame, Aqua, Tornado, Boulder._ They were pretty young and he brought this up to Gankora, but he assured Naruto that they were the best he had.

Naruto wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"What do you have for me?"

Shikamaru handed him a stack of papers, which Naruto reluctantly accepted. "Well, since the attack seven days ago, there were have been an increasing number of civilians being driven crazy by fear. The villagers are taking up more space in the asylums than the crazies ever have. And it just keeps rising."

Why was this happening? Naruto was completely clueless. In all his life, he had fought Shinobi, Akatsuki members, tailed beasts, even his own hatred given form.

But this was different. He had never seen nor felt such helplessness in his village ever. Not even when it faced its worst times, which he feared would pale in comparison to what could happen if he didn't figure this out.

He stood from his desk and approached Shikamaru. "Have the Anbu disvovered the reason for this, hysteria?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "The only leads we have are the statements from the civilians who were driven crazy, and they weren't much help." He walked over to Naruto's desk and pulled out some sake from his boss's alleged "hiding spot."

He saw the look he was getting from Naruto. "What? Did you forget how much smarter I am than you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course not. Remember that time we sparred during our academy days? You didn't want to fight at first but then I yelled at you to 'get off your lazy ass' and you reluctantly got in the ring."

"And then I beat you in one move. I wouldn't call that smarts really. I just wanted it to be over as fast as possible."

"Bullshit." He said. "You knew exactly how and where I was gonna move before I did. You play your opponents before the match even begins. That's why you're my advisor."

Naruto dropped his smile. "That's why I'm worried about this village's future. If you can't figure this out, how can I? I was the dumbest kid in the class after all."

"That's not what I saw."

Naruto looked at him, confused.

"I mean you were annoying, and pretty dumb. But I always cared more about how you never gave up, never backed down, or most importantly never let your friends down. That's why I always looked up to you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "C'mon man don't get all mushy in me."

Naruto walked over to a cabinent. It had a seal that prevented anyone but him from getting in. He released the seal, and reached inside for something. "If you ask me, I may need one of my _special_ drinks."

He pulled out a small chest, similar to one he had given his son on his birthday. Almost identical.

Shikamaru walked over. "What's in it?"

"Just a something that Gaara sent from Suna. I keep it around for when things get, _overwhelming._ " He opened the chest.

...

...

...

"...What the-"

"That doesn't look like Sake." Shikamaru said. "Are those...?"

"Ninja playing cards. The ones I got my son. For his birthday..."

"So, if you have his cards, then he must have your sake."

Naruto was silent for awhile.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Hinata's going to kill me."

 **\- Konoha Streets -**

"Mom is gonna kill me."

The kids had finally left Ichiraku, making their way to the Hokage's office.

"What are you talking about?" Sarada asked.

"I'm not allowed to eat anything before dinner, or I'll ruin my appetite. I'll be too full to eat dinner, and when she finds out that I broke the rules I'll be so busted."

"Why don't you just throw it up?" asked Mitsuki.

"Dude. Gross."

Jin walked behind the three, not knowing how to operate in their dynamic.

 _'These guys,'_ he thought, _'are idiots.'_

"Oh I just remembered!" yelled Boruto stopping in his tracks. He turned to Jin behind him and pulled out the bag of crystal shards from his pouch. He fished out the yellow one and handed it to him.

"Try and make this work." he asked.

All Boruto got in response was a blank look. "Um, you know summon lightning or something."

"I told you I have no recollection of the last time I 'summoned lightning' or whatever. I don't know how."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Dude, you gotta try. Who knows, if you shock yourself, maybe it'll restore you memories." he said jokingly.

Boruto smiled but Jin wasn't. Instead he mockingly threw his arm up to the sky. Nothing happened.

"Look, if you think I'm just gonna be able to get this _thing_ to work just by holding up my hand, then-"

 ** _*BOOM*_**

A thundrous boom echoed throughout the streets. Everyone outside stopped suddenly, startled by the sudden noise. Then, slowly, it started to rain. One drop at a time until, it turned into a shower.

"Huh." Sarada said.

Jin stared at the shard. It was glowing again. Maybe it was the energy coursing through his body but he felt kinda, excited. Heh, okay maybe making it rain (literally) wasn't the coolest, but it was something.

He turned to Boruto. "What kinda lightning did you have in mind?"

Boruto smirked.

 ** _-_ Training Grounds -**

From a good distance away, a shadowy figure watched them. He stood among the sea of people, who were trying to get out of the rain, and studied the group of kids.

He followed as they ran to a secluded area. A clearing in the forest, with a river at one side. Training ground 7. The rain had already let up in this area, but puddles and mud were spread out.

He could grab the bag of stones right then and there and he doubted they'd be able to do anything about it. But that was too easy. Plus, he wanted to see how powerful this kid was. He wanted to know if this kid could channel the true power locked inside of him. He was curious.

Plus even if he couldn't handle the strength that was locked inside of the boy, what were contingency plans for?

He noticed they were talking, but he couldn't make it out. He put his hands together.

"Earth Style: Creation." he said picking up a handful of dirt. He channelled his chakra into the dirt, and it began to take shape. A bird.

He closed his eyes, and he could see what the bird was seeing. He commanded it to fly closer to the group. It followed and flew on a branch close to them all. No one seemed to take notice of it.

Sarada and Mitsuki sat against some logs whule the others did their thing.

"You ready?" Boruto asked. He recieved a nod in response.

"All right, let's see what you got!" yelled Boruto. He took took out two kunai and threw them in the air. Tiny parachutes tied to them allowed them to fall slowly.

As they fell, Jin aimed the shard at the kunai. Nothing happened. The kunai descended to the ground.

"It's not working." he said.

"Boo!" Mitsuki said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Why?" asked Jin. Mitsuki only smiled.

"Maybe we're thinking about it wrong." Boruto said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to use the shard as a weapon, but what if it's more like a tool?"

"Not following you."

Boruto walked over to Jin. "Instead of using this," he said pointing at the shard. "use these." He pointed at his forehead and his chest.

Boruto picked up the kunai and walked back over to his position. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Jin said. He put the shard in the pouch with the others.

"Breathe." he told himself. "Focus."

Boruto threw the kunai into the air. Jin closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beat. Hear the sounds of the birds, the winds. His body felt energized.

The shadowy figure watched through the birds eyes, leaning forward in anticipation.

From inside the pouch full of shards, the yellow one started to glow, as electricity began to build up around it.

Then he opened his eyes, which sparked lightning. He thrust his hand forward, the energy building inside-

"C'mon." he groaned. "Lightning lightning lightning!" Jin watched his hands do nothing as the kunai dropped to the ground, untouched.

He dropped his arms, and grabbed the pouch, throwing it on the ground. "It didn't work! What a surprise!" he yelled.

He dropped to his knees, and let his arms fall to the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. We can work on this together." Boruto said. He reached his hand towards Jin's shoulder. "We'll figure this-" *ZAP* "Ow!"

Boruto pulled his hand from Jin's shoulder. ' _Was I just shocked?'_ He looked over to Jin and could feel the anger seeping off of him.

"Why won't it work?!" he yelled.

Over the grounds the sky began to darken once more. Only instead of rain, the air began to feel discharged. Sarada and Mitsuki began to run over.

"You said I had to 'use my head'!"

He punched the ground and suddenly a training log was struck by lightning. It exploded and bits of it caught fire.

"My 'heart'!" He punched the ground again causing more lightning.

Boruto looked around the grounds. "Uh Jin, pal, calm down okay?"

"No!" he yelled back. "No memories! *UMPH* No life! *UMPH* NO POWERS! *UMPH* *UMPH* *UMPH*"

Each punch to the ground caused a massive surge of energy to escape Jin's body as more and more lightning and thunder struck the grounds.

Team 7 was frozen in place, except for Boruti. He stepped towards Jin.

"I hate my amnesia. I hate these stupid _shards._ " he turned towards Boruto, his eyes, almost empty like. "And I hate YOU!" Jin raised his arms and struck Boruto with lightning. Boruto was knicked back into Sarada.

"Boruto!" she yelled. She rolled him over and raised his head.

"*cough* Present." he choked out, before passing out. "Nonono wake up!" Sarada said.

Then just as fast as it came, the anger was gone. Turned off instantly. Jin slowly rose up, dizzy and disoriented.

"*Groan* What the hell?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at all the damage. "Did I... do this?"

He turned towards Sarada and Mitsuki who were crouching over their teammate. "Boruto! Wake up!" Sarada said. She turned to Jin. "What did you do?"

"I... I don't know. Let me help him, I can-"

"No! Just get out of here."

"But I, I didn't..." he stammered. He turned to Mitsuki, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

So he did what he did best. He turned and ran. Far, far away.

The bird on the tree brach crumbled to dust, and the shadowy figure opened his eyes. "Well, I suppose that's one way of exhibiting power." He turned around and began walkimg in the direction Jin went in.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a dead rabbit. "Good job Hatred. You really know how to do your job." He threw the rabbit on the ground in front of some bushes, and just as quickly was pulled into them by a pure black warthog that devoured it whole.

"Now, go have some fun." The cloaked figure said. The warthog squealed and ran back into the bushes towards the village.

"Now," he said, "to raise some hell."

He walked off, but unknown to him, hidden in the trees, watching him, was a silver haired ninja.

 **\- CHAPTER END -**

Author: Oh yeah chapter 6 is here and done. What do you think Boruto?

Boruto: Did you just kill me off?

Author: Whoah chill. Can't you read? It said you passed out. You're not dead.

KNOCK KNOCK*

Author: What the? Who the heck could that be?

 _The author goes to open the door and at the slight turn of the handle, the door is kicked in and knocks him over. Hinata runs in and starts to crush Boruto in a hug._

Hinata: Oh, my baby! Are you okay?

Boruto: Mom? What are you doing here? You're not in this scene.

Hinata: You get electrocuted, so I came as soon as I could! Here I got you some medicine.

Boruto: Author? End this please, _now!_

Author: Blah blah bleep dee do.

Boruto: Dammit. Well, I guess that's a wrap for thos chapter. Be sure to- _Mom stop._ Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review if you want to see more! See ya- _ow Mom!- next time!_


	9. Chapter 7: Awakening

_I'm back and I can't wait to get started. We'll technically I'm done already, otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this right now, but potato-tomato, am I right?_

 _Well anyway, Chapter 7 is here, so go ahead and get started already, not that you need my permission or anything._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or_ _Boruto. This is a close second though._**

 **Chapter 7** : **Awakening**

 _8_ _Days Ago..._

 _Naruto was in a hurry._

 _He had spent a little too much time at the office and he need to leave for his son's party before it got too late. Unfortunately, his office had been swarmed with people who's property had been damaged or worse._

 _It seemed to be the work of some gang, but the Jonin he had sent to investigate had turned up with no evidence backing that up. And it only made thungs take longer. At least he had gotten Boruto's present. He took a wrapped box (A/N Im Chapter One, it was a chest, but I changed it, cause, let's be honest, this makes more sense to have.) out of his bag and opened it. Ninja playing cards. He examined the cards, making sure they were all good and "powerful"._

 _The things kids were into nowadays._

 _'I need a drink.' he thought to himself. He put the cards on his desk and opened a drawer. He then reached inside and deactivated a concealing jutsu, revealing a box. He opened it up and took out a small bottle of sake. 'Thank you Gaara.' Naruto thought to himself._

 _He poured himself a glass and took a sip, when suddenly, the door opened. Naruto spit out the sake, and hurriedly shoved the sake bottle in the wrapped box on his desk._

 _He seemed to have had hidden everything, just as someone walked in. An Anbu member, wearing a mask resembling a wolf, and a bandana that covered his hair._

 _"Lord Hokage," he said, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

 _"No, not at all, what is it?"_

 _The Anbu approached the desk and handed him a stack of papers. "These are the reports for the damaged properties, as ordered."_

 _Naruto frowned. "I thought I wasn't getting these until tomorrow."_

 _"Well, the Jonin finished their reports at about 8:03, so-"_

 _Naruto stood upup. "Wait, did you say 8:03?"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

 _Naruto checked his watch. It read 7:27. He tapped it, and the numbers glitched and changed to 8: 12._

 _"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!"_

 _Naruto grabbed the box, but tripped as he was getting up._

 _"Hokage-sama!" the Anbu said, going over to help him. He picked up the box for Naruto and handed it back to him._

 _"Hehe, thanks." Naruto said, as he hurried on out. He pulled out the keys and tossed it ti the Anbu. "Do me a favor and lock up for me will you? Just give the key to the secretary, Akane, kay?"_

 _And just like that he was gone. "No problem." he replied under his breath._

 _The Anbu took off his mask and headband. "Ugh, that was stuffy. How do they wear those?"_

 _He reached into the inside of his Anbu vest and pulled out am exact copy of Naruto's gift box._

 _"That was almost too easy." he said aloud. "Is he really a Hokage?"_

 _"*Skrrt* Yeah, and he's hella strong, so hurry up and get outta there. *Skrrt*" said a female voice in his ear._

 _The fake anbu pressed a communications device in his ear as he responded. "Whatever Aqua, this guy's a joke. I thought for sure he'd catch me switching the real box for the fake."_

 _"*Skrrt* Well, I would've, because you're definitely not as fast as Shock." said a male voice._

 _"Put a lid on it Flame."_

 _He opened up the box and pulled out the sake accidentally thrown inside. "Guy even mixed up what he was supposed to put in it."_

 _"*Skrrt* Tornado, stop screwing around and get out of there before someone walks in! *Skrrt*" a tough grisly voice yelled over the comms._

 _"Okay, okay. I'm going." he said. "Geez Boulder." He was about to put the sake back in Naruto's secret drawer, when he decided it'd be more fun to mess with him._

 _He put the ninja playing cards in the secret compartment and kept the alcohol. He put his mask and bandana back on and exited the office, locking it up and giving the key to Akane the secretary._

 _Once again he spoke to the comms, as he exited the building amd walked through the streets of Konoha. "Sensei, mission accomplished." he said._

 _"Good work, Tornado." said a gruff voice on the other end. "Phase one is complete. Keep an eye on the target, but do not engage."_

 _"Yes, Gankora-sensei." he responded, following Naruto closely and silently. "You got it."_

 **\- Present Day • Forest -**

Jin kept running and running

What had come over him? He had been trying to use these stupid powers of his, when suddenly, it was like he was engulfed in hatred.

Why? Why did he hurt Boruto?

 _"Just get out of here already!"_ He couldn't get those words out of his heads. He felt sick, and tired, so he stopped in his tracks and looked around. Where was he?

There was a fallen log close by, so he walked over and sat down. He buried his face in his hands contemplating what he would do.

 _'Should I go back? I have to, right? Except I'd probably be taken in for almost killing the Hokage's son.'_ He looked at his fingers, and without thinking, started making electricity dance around his hands. Shocked ( _A/N No pun intended._ ), he watched it as he felt the energy flowing through him.

Then, his shoulder began to burn intensely. He looked at his shirt, torn from the electricity, he guessed, and saw the symbol on his chest, glowing hot white. He realised what he was doing, and stopped. "No more." he said. "This had to stop."

"But why would you wanna stop?"

Jin immediately stood up. He looked around, but there was no one but him.

"Look up."

Jin looked up, and saw a cloaked figure standing up on a tree branch.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm here to help." the figure said from behind him.

"Ah!" Jin yelped. He turned around and staggered backwards, away from whoever this was.

"What do you want?" he said.

The figure stepped forward, but Jin held up a hand.

"Stay away, unless you wanna get fried." Jin said.

"Oh, like your friend back there?" he replied. He saw the surprised look on his face. "Oh yes, I saw that. I could feel it really. And I imagine the whole village felt it too."

Suddenly, he was on another tree branch above Jin. "What a horrible crime, killing the Hokage's son. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"I didn't kill him!" he yelled. "I just-"

"No, you're right, it was probably much worse. Brain damage, paralysis, maybe even stopped his heart for a few minutes."

"Shut up!" he yelled, lightning charging up from his arms. His shoulder felt like fire, but he grit his teeth.

Then, the cloaked figure was in front of him. Jin was so shocked he stumbled backwards and fell on his behind as his lightning stopped.

The stranger walked around him, examining him, and he saw the marking on Jin's chest, right over his heart. A seal, written in the kanji form of _lightning_.

"You have power, I can feel it." he said. "But you can't control it can you?"

Jin picked himself off the ground, and faced him. "That's none of your business." he stated.

"Maybe so, but I can help you."

The mysterious stranger was suddenly behind him again, and he grabbed Jin's shoulder, focusing chakra into the seal.

"Art of the Seal removal!" he said. Chakra poured into Jin, and he almost collapsed from the feeling. Yet, he felt so much lighter, and his head felt clearer.

And that's when everything went black.

-

-

-

 _When Jin woke up, it was dark._

 _No, not dark. It was completely pitch black, as if the forest had been swallowed up by it._

 _He was laying on his back, and he felt something dripping on him._ Drip, drip.

 _And just then the surroundings changed. The blackness was replaced by wood and tile. Walls took shape and the void above him became a ceiling. He was in a house._

Drip, drip. Drip.

 _He stood up. What was a void of darkness had turned inti a large home. He saw through a window, and their seemed to be a larg field outside, reaching a forest._

'Where am I?' _he thought._

Drip, drip, drip.

 _"I thought you fixed that dear."_

 _Jin turned around, and he saw a beautiful woman standing five feet away fromfrom him. She had a frown on her face_ , _and she brushed her brown hair aside, tucking it behi d her ear._

 _"Um, I think I'm lost." he said._

 _The lady walked towards him, and out of instinct, he stepped aside. Sure enough, she walked right past him, to a tall man he had just now seen._

 _He was handsome enough, and he had a face that seemed to have been toughened, as if he'd seen many battles in his_ _time_. _He had white hair which seemed odd to him, considering he looked to be only middle aged._

 _"Gomen, Haru. I guess I'm not the best handy man."_ _he said wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close._

 _"Maybe not, but you're so good at other things." she said, kissing him._ _At that moment_ , _a baby's cry could be heard from another room._

 _Jin felt awkward just standing there. He walked over to the couple and tried to talk to them._ _"Um, excuse me." he said facing the_ _man._

 _"I'll get him." the white haired man said. He walked away from his wife, and Jin attempted to grab his attention._

 _He almost lost his footing as the man walked right throught him._

 _"What the heck?" he nearly yelled. He touched his chest. It felt solid. He reached over to the brown haired lady, attempting to grab her arm, but his arm passed right through her._ _He began to sweat. He felt kinda sick._

 _That's when the man came back with a bundle in his arms. A baby, cradled in the arms of his father._ _"Oh, my god." he said. He didn't know how, or why, but he felt it. He knew exactly who that was._ _"It's me." he said._

 _The man brought the baby, Jin, to his wife. She held him carefully as the man put an arm around them both._ 'Is that really me?' _he thought. But deep down he knew that was him. His head started to hurt._

'Then are these...' _he thought._

 _He stepped forward. "Mom? Dad?"_

 _And then everything was black again._

 ** _CHAPTER END_**


	10. Sad News

So, a few things.

1\. I'm quitting the story.

Yaaaaaaaay.

I know I know, but I just think that somewhere along the road the plot just got too crazy and weird, and I was really just trying to fill in all the stuff I left unexplained, while at the same time not really explaining things, at...all?

It became complicated for me to keep up with, like Kingdom Hearts complicated. I could see that the story was going in a direction that was different than what I had originally planned, and it began going all over the place. There were changes to the story, and when I made these changes I felt like it was too late to change anything after the chapters were published.

It started off as simple. I wanted to write a cool story with a familiar cast loved by its fanbase with action and mystery, but it took me to weird turns where I couldn't focus on one thing and ended up going to do something else. I felt myself asking questions to things I should already know and that made feel like I was doing everything wrong.

Long story short, the story is finished. Cancelled.Its too much and I dont think i can go back after i already messed several chapters up. And it wouldnt be fair to just start over and try again so it has to be like this.

However, if there is anyone out there who feels like they cant let it die or something, then feel free to use the story and continue it. Or hell, go back and change whatever you think will make it better. Me? Im done.

I did say i had a few things to say sooo...

2\. NaruHina Project

I am working on a new story thats different from this one. I wont go into too much detail, just enough to get you excited I hope.

Basic premise really, it will follow the Naruto series pretty closely except for certain changes that end up pushing Naruto and Hinata together, ya know?

I am sorry that Im ending A Legend Reborn, it was fun at first, but like I said before I feel like I messed it up in ways that make me wanna just let someone else fix it if they want. Does that make me a quitter, yeah it probably does, but I think it deserves to be treated by someone who can do better. In a way thats kinda poetic. Damn, i might use that line in the future.

Well, anyways, I might post a chapter or two sometime soon, but I think if I take it slow and organize myself a little, then Ill probably wait till its all done to post it. Who knows, maybe Ill even like what comes off the pages?

Oof. I sound like a depressed onion.


End file.
